Status:Unknown
by Batasyl
Summary: Riley's BFF devonair aka Farkle is in trouble so her BFF extraordinaire aka Maya had to bail him out...what happens next will be anyone's guess...this is a segue to Status: It's Complicated


For the first time since she'd gotten the call from Riley, Maya experienced a surge of pure fear. There hadn't been time before. She'd shoved her emotions aside, finessed her way through the Police Precinct. Until two minutes ago, she hadn't been sure that she heard Riley right.

But the man in the jail of this New York police station was definitely Farkle Minkus. Maya would know him anywhere, regardless of his appearance. Her heart recognized his presence.

Farkle lay sprawled on the cot. Dried blood covered his fists. A purple bruise adorned his right cheekbone. Grime streaked his cream sweater. Judging by his appearance, he really did get himself in a serious argument and lose.

"Is that your boyfriend? Guy has a weird name. Surprise he got you as a girlfriend."

 _Asshole._

"Yeah, that's my boyfriend _,_ " I said, tempted to punch his face.

"You! Minkus." The guard rapped the bars again. "Farkle Minkus. Get up!"

Maya heard the snickers from the other inmates. Maya rolled her eyes, this always happen.

"Maya? Where's Riley?"

No hello. No thank you. Maya feigned a laugh. "Why, Maya, thank you for coming to save my butt."

"Sorry. I'm grateful that you bailed me out. Seriously, thank you Maya."

"No problem…anytime." Maya smiled with sincerity and a hint of teasing.

"Oh, God no." Farkle said.

 **xxxx**

It took them at least an hour to get all the release papers sorted out. Farkle stood straight and tall, and his grip on her fingers was strong during the entire time.

That was another reason for Maya's elevated heartbeat. Regardless of the circumstances, the simple touch of his skin against hers echoed through every nerve in her body. How could he look so good to her when he was such a mess? It wasn't fair. He likely didn't even realize he was still holding her hand.

Or so she thought, until she felt the warmth of his lips on her knuckles.

Good Lord. Was that a kiss?

Maya had learned the hard way not to get her hopes up. After all, why would Farkle kiss her hand? That wasn't something he would do to a friend, a pal, a _buddy_ like her. It wasn't something he would do, period. It was too…courtly. Tender. And totally inappropriate considering the fact they were at a police station.

"So where is Riley?" Farkle asked as soon as they got into her car.

"At home. She couldn't get hold of Lucas so she called me."

"I'm surprised she didn't go with you," he said.

"She wanted to but scared that Huckleberry will blow a casket when he finds out that she waddled her way inside a New York police station."

"Yeah Lucas would do that. I would if my wife is 9 months pregnant and decides to take a field trip at the other side of town."

Farkle was regarding Maya over the top of their joined hands. It was hard to see her expression because her hair had fallen forward.

Maya snorted. "Right. I can picture you getting furious."

"You don't know everything about me Ms. Maya Penelope Hart." He released her hand.

"How's the face?"

He looked at her mouth. "Mmm?"

She touched her fingertips to his cheek. "This will be black my tomorrow."

"It's nothing." He was silent for a while. He pressed his hand over hers, warming her palm against his skin. "Maya?"

"What?"

"Thanks for coming to get me."

"That's what friends are for."

He tightened his jaw, his nostrils flaring as if he were in pain.

Instead of replying, he shoved his door open and stepped out of the car. He rubbed his face hard.

Concerned, Maya opened her door and followed him. "Farkle?"

"I'm okay. I just need a minute."

"I thought you might need help."

"Right, because you're my friend," he muttered. "My buddy."

"Why are you so cranky?"

"I don't want you to feel sorry for me."

"Sorry for you?" She moved beside the car. "What are you talking about?"

"Never mind."

Surprise left her momentarily speechless. This was the first time she'd heard him raise his voice at her.

"Back in middle school you and Riley kept me sane. I realize I'm not like Lucas, but I don't need you or Riley to babysit me. Sure, you took point when Riley left. You watched out for me and now you worry about my bruises. You've been doing that for years. I'm a big boy. I don't need your pity, anymore."

 _I never acted out of pity, Farkle. I acted out of love._

The words Maya had held inside rose from her heart to her lips. But there was so much to say, where should she start? Maya pressed closer to the car, watching the play of emotions in Farkle's face. Even when he did something as mundane as brushing his hair from his eye, she still couldn't get enough of him. Her fingers tingled with the urge to touch him. Her throat was thick with the words she longed to say.

 _I love you, Farkle. I have for a while now._

Maya doesn't exactly know when it happened. When she figured out her feelings she panicked. Being his friend was the only way she could stay close to him, so she'd accepted the role and had protected her heart with excuses.

Maya had acquired a vast supply of those. Each one was like a piece of armor—they were heavy to carry, they hampered her freedom, yet they had grown vital to her survival. In its own way, love was as perilous as war.

"Let's go." His tone was all business, as if he were speaking to a colleague. Now, wasn't it a good thing she had that armor on?

Maya was putting her seat belt on when she noticed that the bruise on his cheek appeared darker.

Farkle was smiling. What an impossible man. Before she could stop herself, she punched his shoulder.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"I can't believe you were in a brawl! You. Farkle Minkus"

"I was," he pointed out.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side."

"It was spectacular. I admit I actually enjoyed it."

"Enjoyed it!" She hit him again. "The next time you do something this stupid..."

He caught her fist in his hand. "Don't worry. I won't. At least after this. Don't push me away, Maya." His lips brushed across hers as gently as his whispered words. "Please."

She slid her hands to his shoulders. "Not on your life, Minkus. This could turn out to be one of your better ideas—"

That was all she had time to say before he tightened his grip on the back of her head and fitted his mouth over hers.

Dreams couldn't compare to reality. In Maya's fantasies, Farkle had never had a three–day's growth of unshaved whiskers that bristled against her skin. There hadn't been a scabbed–over split in his lower lip. He hadn't smelled of alcohol, smoke and sweat, nor had they been parked outside a police station.

Yet it made no difference. This was the man she loved. She greedily absorbed every sensation, unlocking her heart to store each detail of the kiss inside. She knew that things could revert to normal when they got home, but she wouldn't think about that now. She didn't want to consider where they were or how much time they had, either, so she laced her fingers behind his neck and pulled him closer.

Farkle was the one who pulled. "We need to talk."

She glanced around. "Uh, maybe we could discuss it later."

"Not a chance, Maya. This has waited long enough."

He kissed her palm. "You've always been honest."

She shook her head. "You're wrong. I never told you the truth about how I really feel."

He looked at her with tenderness. "You did tell me. You just never put it into words."

"Farkle—"

"I'm a genius, Maya. I figured it out years ago, but I'm through waiting for you to face it."

"Face what?"

"That you love me." Farkle linked his hands behind Maya's waist and drew her against him. "I don't know why you persist in this friendship thing, but it stops now, understand? A friend doesn't make my blood heat every time she touches me. A friend doesn't haunt my dreams. You love me."

"I love you," she repeated.

"Damn right." He rested his forehead against hers. "In case you haven't noticed, I love you, too."

"You love me?" She choked on a sob that turned into a laugh. "Oh, Farkle. Let's go home."

"As long as I'm with you, Maya, we're already there."

 ** _The End_**

\- hope you like this story...i know it's short but it's sweet... till next time...

I have a couple of stories completed and ready to get publish but I would appreciate a feed back. The characters are interchangeable so let me know which pairing would work.


End file.
